


Twink Tubby

by natasharielee



Category: Cats - Fandom
Genre: Crack, F/F, Sherlock References, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 22:50:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3095375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natasharielee/pseuds/natasharielee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tubby meets Molly. Fluff ensues.</p><p>Note: not actually fanfiction from the Cats musical or anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twink Tubby

**Author's Note:**

> For citra (perdizzion) and emily (holidayhannah) on twitter :)

Lady Tubbington was enjoying a quiet relaxing day in the pet shop when- DING! The bells jingled to signal an entrance. Tubby looked up and saw her beautiful savior, citrus *heart eyes*

"HI TUBBY I MISSED YOU SO MUCH" she shouted, scaring the dogs. Tubby jumped in surprise.

"And look who I brought!" The citrus stepped back to reveal a huge ginger cat and another teenage girl.

"This is molly," she said, motioning to the cat, "and her momma Emily!"

"Meow, meow meow meow meow meow."

Hi Tubby, I'm molly.

"Meow meow meow, meow meow meow meow meow."

Hi molly, nice to meet you.

"Meow meow, meow?"

How old are you?

"Meow meow. Meow?"

2 months. You?

"Meow meow, meow..?"

5 years, oops..?

Then there was an awkward silence and Tubby looked up at the two teens, chatting enthusiastically.

"Meow meow meow meow meow, meow meow meow meow meow meow?" Molly asked.

Has anyone ever told you you're really cute?

Tubby gulped. "Meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow."

No one other than the one who calls herself citrus.

"Meow meow meow meow."

You're really cute.

"Meow meow."

You too.

"Meow meow meow?"

Wanna date?

"... Meow meow meow meow?"

What's dating?

"Meow meow meow meow meow meow, meow meow meow meow meow meow meow?"

When two people who like each other go out and have fun?

"Meow, meow."

Sure, then.

"Meow meow meow meow?"

Wanna do it now?

"Meow?"

Lunch?

"Meow, meow meow meow. Meow meow meow meow, meow meow meow meow meow."

Yeah, fine by me. It's settled then, we're a pair. *heart eyes*

Tubby *heart eyes*-ed back and smiled. Just two months and she already had a girlfriend. Mum would be proud.


End file.
